


Champloo

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [44]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cocktail Friday, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Sometimes, you just have to stop and smell the roses. Or, at least, sniff the berries.





	Champloo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the November 2nd Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/179483610881/cocktail-friday-post-responses-on-friday-november.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

 ****########

 **Champloo** by luvsanime02

########

“Is it wrong that I really want to eat those berries?” Quatre asks, eyeing them with interest.

“Probably. Is that a small pumpkin or a gourd?” Relena asks, tilting her head.

“What’s the difference?” Quatre asks, raising his eyebrows.

“Are you two just going to stare at this table for the next few hours?” Wufei asks dryly. They’re supposed to be moving around as a group, and everyone else had taken one look at the table and been ready to move on again. Not Quatre and Relena.

“I don’t know,” Relena admits, answering Quatre. “Do you think that green liquid is poisonous?” she asks then, clearly ignoring Wufei’s own question. He sighs, but doesn’t bother to protest again.

“Knowing Duo?” Quatre replies. “Definitely.”

“I suppose so,” Relena agrees. She reaches out and runs her fingers gently over the cobwebs covering everything. “It feels like fabric,” she says, and she sounds just a little disappointed.

“What did you think that it would be made of?” Trowa asks. He sounds curious, not impatient, though he’s standing the farthest away from the table, with his body already angled towards the room ahead.

Relena shrugs. “I don’t know,” she says. “Something else.”

“Why do you want to eat the berries?” Wufei asks Quatre. He seems resigned to his fate now.

Quatre is leaning over, peering at them closely, and then… sniffing them? Wufei looks at him incredulously. “I think they’re real blackberries, covered in powdered sugar,” Quatre explains. “And I’m hungry.”

“Do you really want to risk it, though?” Trowa asks, amused.

Quatre sighs in disappointment, and then straightens back up again. “No, not really,” he admits.

“What book is that?” Wufei asks, now actively participating in their shenanigans.

Relena squints at the spine. “Mary Shelley’s _Frankenstei_ _n_ ,” she announces. “Fitting.”

Wufei nods. “That’s a good one. I was afraid that it would be _Macbet_ _h_ , or something.”

Quatre blinks at him. “You don’t like _Macbet_ _h_?” he asks.

Wufei rolls his eyes. “It’s fine, but kind of cliche for a party like this one, don’t you think?”

“Well,” Trowa says, gesturing at the beakers filled with unidentifiable and smoking substances, “this does seem more mad scientist than Shakespeare. Makes sense.”

“The skull reminds me of Yorick, though,” Quatre admits. “It’s got a _Hamlet_ touch, too, in my opinion.” He pulls out his phone and takes a few pictures of the whole setup. “This must have taken them quite a while to put together.”

“Probably,” Wufei agrees. “They’ve created a great atmosphere for the party. Can we go enjoy the rest of it now?”

Relena shakes her head, but she starts moving towards the door opposite of the one that they entered through earlier, Trowa walking ahead of her. “Yes, we can go see what else they’ve got around here now,” she says.

“Probably more skeletons, at least,” Quatre says practically, following Relena. Wufei brings up the rear so that no one gets left behind, turning his head around in order to take one last look at the table and all of its contents. It is pretty well done, he has to admit.

And at least nothing’s jumped out at them from a dark corner. Yet.


End file.
